


As the Driven Snow

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Driven Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystalicekitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/gifts).



Dean’s always talked dirty when he has sex. It’s a reflex.

It’s even worse now that he’s with Cas.

Cas doesn’t get it, of course. He always acts vaguely confused when Dean does it. But Dean can’t stop. Something about Cas just does it for him like no one else can.

He finally gets sick of Cas just looking at him when he starts telling him how hot he is and decides to bring it up.

“Dirty talk not do it for you, or what?” he demands, when Sam is out researching or joining the Girl Scouts or whatever the fuck it is he does when he leaves.

Cas looks at him mildly. “I don’t see the point.”

Dean stares. “What do you mean you don’t see the _point?_ ” He’d have thought that’d be obvious enough even for Cas.

“Why describe the action instead of just performing it?”

And that’s got to be the least sexy description of dirty talk he’s ever heard, but that’s par for the course.

He gets up and moves over to where Cas is standing, predatory. Cas doesn’t flinch, but then Dean didn’t expect him to. “It’s part of the anticipation. Makes it better.” He leans down to breathe in Cas’ ear. “Like if I said I wanted you to get on your knees for me right here, see your pretty mouth stretched around me, hope we finish before Sam comes back.”

He doesn’t miss the catch in Cas’ breath, and he pulls away and smirks at him.

He leaves Cas alone for the rest of the day, just to make a point.

***

And the next time they have sex, when Dean sucks on Cas’ neck and mutters, “Fuck, do you even know how hot you are? Spread out like that? Fucking gorgeous. It shouldn’t be allowed,” Cas whimpers.

He still doesn’t really _get_ it though, or at least Dean thinks he doesn’t.

Until Cas proves him wrong.

Completely.

***

One night Cas looks at him and says, “You know, if I wanted to I could do whatever I wanted to you.”

“Hmmm?” Dean asks, not really paying attention.

“There would be nothing you could do about it. I’m much stronger than you.”

That makes Dean’s eyes snap up, staring at Cas, who’s looking at him with even more intensity than usual. “If I wanted I could pin you down and fuck you and you couldn’t stop me.”

Dean swallows, because _Jesus,_ but where the fuck did this _come_ from? “Cas?” It comes out as a croak.

Cas stalks over to him and grabs his hands, pinning them behind his back, and part of Dean is seriously freaked out, but another part is definitely interested, the same part of him that makes him think shooting his mouth off to things that can kill him with a look is a good idea.

“I could force you to your knees and fuck your mouth,” Cas hisses in Dean’s ear, and yeah, that’s sounding pretty good right about now. Cas pulls back suddenly, looking the same as always. “If I wanted.”

“And,” Dean’s voice cracks, and he swallows, coughs, tries again. “And do you?”

Cas _smirks_ at him, the bastard. “That depends.”

“On what?” Dean manages.

Cas’ eyes sweep down him, blazing, lingering on his crotch. Then he looks back up at Dean, who takes a deep breath and nods.

Cas moves forward again, “Do you want me to fuck you, Dean?”

 _Jesus, he has to_ ask? “Fuck yeah!”

Cas smirks at him again, pulling his T-shirt off in one motion, leaving Dean gaping. Then he latches onto Dean’s throat and sucks, hard enough to leave a mark, right where it will show tomorrow. Dean clutches at his shoulder. “Cas…”

Cas pushes him down on the bed, crawling up to lean over him. Cas cups him through his jeans and he arches up.

“Look at you, practically begging for it. You really have no shame, do you?”

Dean might protest under other circumstances, but not when Cas is looking at him like that. “Cas…”

Cas opens up his jeans, pulling them off, then pulls his boxers down and breathes across his erection. “What do you want, Dean?”

He’s not even sure, can’t think anymore, can’t say anything except, “Cas…”

“Tell me, Dean.”

“Fuck me, God, Cas, please!”

Cas smirks triumphantly, and suddenly he’s naked, one of his hands coming down to brush slickly over Dean’s hole. He arches up against the pressure and it slips in.

After a moment Cas adds another finger, massaging them. When Cas finds Dean’s prostate he arches up, moaning. “Cas, please…”

He’s not stretched enough yet, he knows it, but he doesn’t care. Cas looks at him, then pulls his fingers free, slicks up his cock and slides in.

It burns, like he knew it would, but it’s so good he doesn’t care. He thrusts back against Cas, who drives in, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Dean’s never seen him like this. He’s devoting all his focus to what he’s doing, and it’s obvious he’s turned on (his dick is in Dean’s ass, after all) but he doesn’t seem to care.

Cas reaches down between them and grasps Dean’s cock, growls in his ear, “Come for me, Dean.”

And that’s _it._ Cas’ voice, using words like “fuck” and “come,” and the way he’s thrusting into him, is more than enough to send him over.

He clenches around Cas, who moans, and Dean feels him coming too.

Cas pulls out and looks at him. “I believe I understand now.”

Dean blinks at him for a long moment before it clicks, and he manages a weak laugh. “Yeah, I’d say you understand almost too well!”


End file.
